


Попутка до Нувьона

by Brune, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [6]
Category: 'Allo 'Allo!, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s03e17 Normandy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Хелен и компания на дороге в окупированной нацистами Франции.





	Попутка до Нувьона

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после серии 3х17 "Нормандия". Отступления от канона: Джону пришлось остаться с друзьями, хотя и не на очень дружеской ноге, а его способность к телепортации блокирована еще после бункера,

Вдали на дороге заклубилась пыль, и Хелен махнула рукой своим спутникам. Голодные, усталые и раздраженные, они полезли в кусты без единого возражения. 

В этой не слишком густонаселенной местности упустить машину означало ночевку в лесу, а в данном вопросе они все были заодно. Только Джон глухо ухнул, оступившись на спуске и влетев в объятия Найджела, – связанные руки грациозности не добавляли.

Хелен пригладила волосы и кокетливо сдвинула берет на ухо. Фургон, вздымая облака пыли, приближался.

***

– Бонсуар, месье, – улыбнулась Хелен, подходя к водительской двери.

– Бонсуар, мадемуазель, - просиял в ответ лысеющий толстяк. Из-за его спины показались две женщины: одна заметно старше другой, обе с одинаково враждебными лицами. – Далеко вы забрались от дома.

Еще Андре Жид во время ее странствий по Экваториальной Африке уверял, что по-французски она говорит как уроженка Лиона. 

– Как и многие в эти времена, месье, – изящно пожала плечами Хелен и слегка склонила голову в сторону женщин. – Мадемуазель, мадемуазель.  
Старшая женщина приосанилась и сменила враждебное лицо на осторожное. Младшая тихо фыркнула и смерила Хелен оценивающим взглядом. 

Хелен положила руку на дверь.

– Скажите, эта дорога ведет в Нувьон?

– Дивный и прекрасный. Мадемуазель нужна попутка?

– Мадемуазель очень нужна попутка, – улыбаясь все шире и ослепительней, Хелен поводила пальцем по двери, а другой рукой помахала за спиной кустам. Кусты зашуршали. – Как и еще одному человеку.

Толстяк заметно сник, женщины при виде выбирающегося на дорогу Джеймса встрепенулись.

– Доброго... – начал Джеймс, и вся компания в кабине почему-то закатила глаза.

Джеймс не сошел бы и за швейцарца, но разве англичане не союзники?

– ...вечера, – закончил Джеймс, и странная компания так же единодушно выдохнула.

– Доброго вечера, месье, – приветливо прощебетала женщина помладше.

– Ну конечно, у нас найдется место для еще одного пассажира, – сказала женщина постарше и кинула на толстяка жалящий взгляд. – Не правда ли, Рене?

– Мадемуазель бесконечно добра, – заметила Хелен и ласково посмотрела на загрустившего толстяка. – Месье Рене, конечно же, не станет возражать против еще одного пассажира?

И она сделала новый жест за спиной. Из кустов шагнул Джон.

Судя по тому, как сузились три пары глаз, ни наступающие сумерки, ни сорванные знаки отличий, ни щедро сдобренная пылью шинель не скрыли от французов кроя и цвета формы. 

Хелен беззвучно вздохнула. Джон – всегда самая большая проблема. Если, конечно, Николы нет рядом.

– Или, вернее, груза, – добавила она осторожно и посмотрела на Джона со значением.  
Тот хмыкнул, но поднял руки, демонстрируя веревку. 

– Э-э... – протянул толстяк, а потом обернулся к кузову и закричал. – Лейтенант Грубер! Тут один из ваших, примите-ка!

Хелен в немом изумлении смотрела, как из кузова выбирается моложавый немецкий офицер и, нервно приседая и воркуя, помогает Джону подняться по насыпи.

– Будьте добры... ногу сюда... позвольте... сюда, прошу вас... 

Следом колобком выкатилась коротенькая монашка в полном облачении и резво начала запихивать в кузов остолбеневшего Джеймса. 

– Не знаю, должно быть, Сопротивление, – сообщила она кому-то в кузове. 

– А-ась? – дребезжащим голосом переспросил кто-то. 

– Со-про-тив-ление! – прокричала монашка.

– Сойе и Тиллен? – продребезжал кто-то.

– Нет, это я, Леклер! – с энтузиастом отозвался еще один голос.

Хелен, чувствуя себя как в тумане, автоматически помахала еще раз. И сердце ее ухнуло вниз.

Потому что при виде Найджела, доброго и безобидного Найджела, улыбчивого Найджела, располагающего к себе людей с первого взгляда (когда его было видно), безумная компания застыла с выпученными глазами. 

– Нет, – прошептал толстяк Рене.

– Не-ет, – хором простонали женщины.

– Ду либер Готт, – побледнел офицер.

– А-ась?

– Только не это! – взвыл толстяк в голос. – Еще один британский летчик!

– Гони, Рене, гони! – закричали женщины наперебой, стуча по приборной панели и плечам толстяка.

Хелен, видя, как шанс добраться до города и ее контакта ускользает из-под носа, выхватила из кармана револьвер.

– Тихо! 

Все замерли. 

– Слушайте внимательно, – отчеканила Хелен, пользуясь безраздельным вниманием аудитории.

– А что? – высунулась из-за колеса монашка. – Вы скажете это только один раз?

– Именно так, - подумав, согласилась Хелен.

– Фу-ух, – пропыхтел толстяк и утер пот со лба. – Так вы от Мишель? 

– Что ж вы сразу не предупредили? – всплеснула руками женщина помладше.

– Так ведь и поседеть можно, – сварливо заметила женщина постарше.

  
***

Сумерки опустились на землю, когда фургон подъезжал к Нувьону.

Найджел, счастливый, что ему не пришлось снова раздеваться на морозе, дремал между старухой в инвалидном кресле и стариком с аккордеоном. Немецкий лейтенант то пытался разузнать новости с фронта у Джона, то тихо спрашивал у Джеймса как будет по-английски «Как пройти к скупщику картин?», не умолкал ни на минуту и беспрестанно касался обоих, сам того не замечая. Джон отвечал скупо и смотрел на лейтенанта нехорошими глазами. Джеймс усмехался уголком рта, уточнял произношение и сообщал по секрету, что Джон знает в Лондоне все ломбарды.

Хелен сидела на тюке брезента, рядом спала монашка, все больше сползая на пол. Хелен обняла девушку за плечи, не давая ей упасть. Бок стало уютно пригревать. 

Нужно поскорее добраться до местного контакта. Как ей сообщили, у этого Дюбуа должна быть радиосвязь с Англией. Никола, наверное, уже с ума сходит.

– Джеймс, как называется то кафе?

– Кафе? – тут же отвлекся от Джона лейтенант. – В Нувьоне только одно приличное кафе – кафе Рене. 

Он мечтательно посмотрел в сторону кабины. Хелен и Джеймс посмотрели туда же, потом друг на друга.

– Похоже, скучать не придется, – озвучил Джон.


End file.
